headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Castle County
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Maine | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = Castle Rock Cujo The Dark Half Needful Things | poi = Castle Rock; Shawshank State Prison | 1st = The Dead Zone }} Castle County is a fictional location featured in stories written by famed horror novelist Stephen King. It served as the over-arching setting for many of King's novels such as Cujo, The Dead Zone, Needful Things and The Dark Half as well as the Castle Rock television series on Hulu. Points of Interest ; Castle Lake: Castle Lake is located in Castle Rock and lies at the bed of a large cliff. In 1991, Martin Deaver - a church leader fell from cliff and broke his back under mysterious circumstances. He died days later. His young adopted son, Henry Deaver, went missing for eleven days in December and was found on the cliff overlooking the lake by Sheriff Alan Pangborn. In 2018, Dale Lacy - the warden of Shawshank Prison committed suicide by tying a noose around his neck and driving his car off the cliff into the lake, which resulted in his decapitation. ; Castle Rock: Castle Rock is a small, idyllic coastal hamlet in the Eastern region of Castle County. For several decades it has played host to many strange and mysterious occurances, some of which range into the realms of the supernatural. A young coma victim named Johnny Miller awakened with the gift of prophetic vision which he used to aid the police solve murders. A St. Bernard became rabid after being bitten by a rabbit and terrorized a mother and her young son. A writer named Thad Beaumont from the neighboring town of Ludlow suffered a "Jekyll & Hyde" effect and began committing murders. The Devil himself came to Castle Rock in the guise of an antiquities dealers named Leland Gaunt and used his influence to get the townsfolk to turn against one another committing acts of vandalism and even murder. ; Castle View: Castle View is a small town in Maine, near Castle Rock. The town is situated "about sixty miles" from Lisbon, Maine In 1960, Dennis Lachance was buried in Castle View Cemetery after he died in a car crash. Amanda Debusher lives in a "weather-tight Cape Cod between Castle view and the Harlow Deep Cut." In 1999, Patricia McFarland's parents and brother stayed in a hotel in Castle View while the Castle County Police searched for Trisha. In 2009, Don and Petra Anderson threw a surprise party at The Birches in Castle View for their parents' twenty-fifth anniversary. ; Ludlow: Ludlow is a quaint sleepy hamlet town that borders the coastal village of Castle Rock. It was notable for being the home of famed mystery writer Thad Beuamont, who developed a successful string of novels under the pen name "George Stark". After ceremoniously killing off his alter ego however, George Stark manifested in the real world and began committing murders similar to that of the character from his novels, Alexis Machine. Another bizarre incident that took place in Ludlow involved a burial mound once used by the Micmac Indians. In later years it was turned into a pet cemetery by children. Those who were buried there however, somehow came back to life. ; Shawshank State Prison: Shawshank State Prison is a state correctional facility located in the U.S. state of Maine. Some sources place it in or near the vicinity of Castle Rock. Shawshank gained some measure in notoriety due to the successful escape attempt perpetuated by a prisoner named Andy Dufresne. Dufresne was unjustly convicted of a double murder back in 1947 and sent to Shawshank for killing his wife and her lover. Over the span of the next twenty-eight years, Andy used his skills as an investment banker to sow seeds of trust within the circles of the prison warden as well as the guards. All the while, he began patiently digging a hole through the wall of his cell and covering up his work with a poster of Rita Hayworth. By 1975, Andy was able to complete his decades-long endeavor and escape from Shawshank. Films that take place in * Cujo * Dark Half, The * Dead Zone, The * Needful Things * Pet Sematary TV shows that take place in * Castle Rock Books that take place in * Cujo (novel) * Dark Half, The (novel) * Dead Zone, The (novel) * Needful Things (novel) * Pet Sematary (novel) Notes * Castle County appears to be adjacent to Cumberland County. The TV series Castle Rock states that the town of Castle Rock, Maine is twenty-four miles away from Jerusalem's Lot in Cumberland County. References